1. Field of Use
The invention relates to personal computers, and particularly, to an interactive device to aid in use of personal computers. The invention interfaces and has capability for two-way communications and interaction with, and receipt of information, data, images, signals from one or more associated computers, as well as networks, on-line services, the Internet, satellite communications, cable systems, digital delivery systems, databases, servers, video servers, telephone lines, radio signals, television, fiber optic cables, interactive video, CD-ROM and interactive television. The invention is designed to access, retrieve, display, capture, record, store as input, as well as deliver as output, video, images, text, television signals, multimedia, graphics, audio, information, data, digitized information, and support color.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent decades personal computers have become common, significantly enhancing production and reducing costs on many tasks with which they are associated. However, personal computers still have several drawbacks. First, the instruction manuals and software that accompany these devices are frequently large and burdensome, often making tasks take a considerably longer time to accomplish using the computer than they would if done longhand. Second, while explanations are often provided for various software packages xe2x80x9con-line,xe2x80x9d i.e., while the program is running, often via pull-down menus, these explanations themselves are static and can become burdensome and interfere with the program then running. Third, while such devices often have video or image capability, such capability often slows the computer down and interferes with the current program then running on the computer. Thus, it is desirable to create a device which allows video images to be run and which, concurrently or non-concurrently with video imaging, explains computer software without interfering with a running computer program.
Additionally, with the advent of increased media available on-line, it is desirable to create a device which can access, retrieve, record and store video, audio, digitized information, images, text, graphics, data and other information from remote sources for use by and interaction with an associated computer.
The present invention is directed to a device to be used with an associated personal computer as a tool or aid to the computer user by performing various functions. These functions include a mentoring function which explains and demonstrates a running computer program, without actually interfering with the program. Additionally, the device can access, interact with, retrieve, record, store, and display digitized information, video, images, graphics, audio, still photography, multimedia, data, text, television signals, and other similar input, manipulate the same concurrently with the associated computer and deliver the input to other similarly configured devices. Further, the device has its own microprocessor and memory, and also performs networking, multitasking and co-processing functions with the associated computer or computer network while also sharing the processing and memory capability of the associated computer.
The device includes a memory, processor, and display, which displays images with television-like precision. The device also includes means for performing mentoring, search, retrieval, recording, storage, and diagnostic functions.